


Between two strands of hair

by MidDinos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Childhood Friends, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidDinos/pseuds/MidDinos
Summary: Hajime Hinata and Makoto Naegi are childhood friends. Hajime is also a pseudo big brother for the Naegi siblings.As such the reserve course student has felt his life flash before his eyes during the friendship with the older Naegi sibling: Makoto Naegi and his terrible luck.Many adventures are too to be had with the two ordinary teenage boys, will they end and in turmoil? Friendship? Excitement? Maybe even love...?Regardless, today's adventure starts with a morning text simply asking for help from a certain small luckster... oh boy. What can of worms is Hajime Hinata about to open?
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. A request

**Author's Note:**

> This is too take a break from my current story that I'm writing since this idea just wont leave my head. I may keep adding to this with chapters depicting a school life for both the ahoge boys... I might be over head with that, but whatever.
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy the start to my idea! At least one more chapter to come!

The sun began to rise from east to west like any other saturday morning. Hajime Hinata had just stirred awake from the rays of sunlight that pierced through the gap in his blackout curtains, hung from the walls of his reserve course dormitory. Casting aside his duvet, Hinata clambered out of bed adjusting his spikes of hair a top his head, to rid them of the curse that is ‘bed head’. Completing said task, the brunette checked the time with a regular old digital alarm clock, resting on his bedside table.

‘…7:47am… I’m up early for a saturday…’

Taking some time to stretch, Hinata glanced down next to the alarm to see his mobile phone screen repeatedly giving off light. With one quick swipe of his finger, the boy saw multiple messages under one of his contacts. The contacts name was ‘Makoto Naegi’, an extremely familiar name for Hinata.

“’Please come to my dorm I need help.’ Christ… what happened this time…?”

Mumbling to himself, Hinata went for a casual pair of black trousers with a simple white dress shirt and began to sigh as he donned a pale green tie around his neck. This wasn’t the first time Makoto Naegi has asked for Hajime Hinata’s help.

Oh no.

In fact, it was just about every other day Hinata had to help Naegi get out of trouble, whether it was something simple like aiding with homework. Or if it was something insane, such as helping Naegi run away from bank robbers for accidently allowing the police to catch some of the thieves’ crew.

‘Never a dull moment with Makoto…’ Hinata thought with a tired smile.

Slipping on some laced trainers, he left his dorm and set off for Naegi’s. How he would get there as a reserve course student… he didn’t know, but he had time to think on the journey towards his destination.

‘Good thing reserve course students don’t have school at the weekend, he’s lucky… heh.’

\-------

“Makoto, I’m coming in.” Announcing himself as he stood in front of the oak door, Hinata began to turn the handle and peer into the luckster’s dorm. The reserve course students’ sight was met with a pair of hazel eyes that were wincing as if in pain. Swiftly closing the door behind him, Hinata strode toward the owner of those eyes, and that person was under his covers with sweat racing down their forehead.

“H-Hajime… hey…” In a weak raspy voice, Naegi attempted to greet the childhood friend next to his bed as his face burned with agony. Almost immediately Hinata understood why Naegi had asked for his help. Glancing around the dormitory, Hinata found a small white hand towel and soaked it in ice cold water, rung it out and proceeded to place it on Naegi’s forehead. The effect was instant, and a sigh of relief escaped the bed ridden boys’ lips.

“Why can’t it be a normal day with you?” Hinata mocked, drying his hands.

“S-Sorry…” The luckster coughed an apology, gripping his duvet out of pain. Hinata sighed at Naegi’s response, he’s way too soft for his own good.

“Is there anything else you need help with?” Was a question that Hinata asked and it was a question that he would regret wholeheartedly. Upon hearing the brunette at the foot of his bed, Naegi suddenly couldn’t meet Hinata in the eyes. Seeing this, Hinata sighed as his face fell flat.

“What is it?” The reserve course student inquired with a look of resignation.

“W-Well…” Naegi kept glancing between his bedsheets and Hinata’s face, avoiding the displeased pupils staring at him. “C-Could you go to my class and… attend in my place…?”

‘Ah, it’s one of those bank robbery days…’ Hinata thought, as he let out a breath of exasperation, causing the boy in bed to flinch.

“Okay, why?” The student from the reserve course couldn’t hide his irked tone as he spoke, however it was an extremely reasonable question for what Naegi had just requested.

“Because… there’s a lecture today where the attendance… is mandatory.” The luckster wheezed taking in another breath. “I’m worried that… being ill won’t be a good enough excuse, it also counts towards our final grade…”

“And you want me to act as you and attend your class, even though we look completely different? Need I remind you that our heights differentiate quite a bit.” Going on a tangent, Hinata crossed his arms with a huff. As if to answer the brunette’s reasoning, Naegi moved his vision vertically to peer at the top of Hinata’s head. Noticing this, Hinata also moved his eyes up and wasn’t happy with Naegi’s insinuation.

“You came up with this idea… because of my hair, didn’t you?” All Hinata is given, was a meek little nod. Naturally, the healthy boy pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration because of what he was hearing. Yet, it was definitely a Makoto thing to do.

“Right, supposing I agree to do this… I can’t exactly wear my own clothes, can I?” A good point, Hinata thought to himself. “It would be way to obvious that I’m not you.”

“A-Actually…” Hinata didn’t like the start of what Naegi was about to say. “I have some clothes that are too big for me in my closet…”

A large sigh forced its way out of Hinata. “Why… do you have clothes that are too big? I know you aren’t an idiot.” Although the brunette began to suspect otherwise based on what he just heard.

“I-I mean… it’s a little embarrassing…” Unfortunately for Naegi, that wasn’t a good enough answer, evident by Hinata’s annoyed glare. “I thought that… I might grow a lot during high school… and those clothes were there… for that…” The luckster’s face turned and even darker shade of red as the words left his mouth.

Hinata’s jaw hung open for a solid minute before shaking his head, trying to free himself from the information he had received moments ago. Second-hand embarrassment was seeping into the reserve course student’s soul.

“Makoto… you do realise that I don’t know your class… like at all.” Hinata made another solid argument, pursuing another avenue of conversation to avoid more awkwardness. Expecting Naegi to back down after his words, Hinata looked at the feverish boy in the eyes, only to be met back with balls of hazel, brimming with determination. He’s going say something ridiculous…

“But Hajime… we’ve known each other for basically our entire lives, I believe you could act like me easily…!” Mustering what strength he had, Naegi bumped his chest in confidence and was rewarded with a violent coughing fit.

“God damn… this fever must be frying your brain if you’re saying stuff like that.” Hinata gave the sick boy an exaggerated look of concern to hide his thought process, because it was currently melting from disbelief.

Naegi pouted. “I’m b-being serious…” Giving Hinata a disgruntled expression, the luckster attempted to push his point further. Unfortunately, the fever wasn’t helping. “I know it sounds bad… but-”

“Sadly, I know you’re being serious.” Hinata didn’t give Naegi time to finish his sentence. “However, that doesn’t-” He ended what he was about to say with a sigh, how could he convince Naegi to just call in sick?

“You… just proved my point.” An unknown strength came behind what the bed ridden boy said. “You know me well enough… to know that I was being serious, it’ll be okay…!”

Hinata was about to retort, but… he couldn’t. He had inadvertently supported Naegi’s case against a rational thought process. Letting out a groan of frustration, the brunette mustered the biggest sigh he could and went to a closet in the corner of the room. “This is the only time I do anything like this. Got it?” After finishing his piece, Hinata began to rummage for the clothes he was going to masquerade in.

“Loud and clear… Hinata-senpai~” The luckster chortled from behind his duvet, in a jovial tone. However, the one-man crowd’s response to the quip was a startling slam of the closet doors, knuckles whitening on each handle from an enraged grip.

“Do you want my help? Makoto Naegi?” The boy in front of the luckster had a colossal scowl stretched on his face and a voice that oozed fury. Hinata could hardly be called human at this point.

“Sorry…!” His childhood friends’ actions indefinitely shut him up. Naegi didn’t want to test his luck against a pissed off Hajime Hinata. But the apology earned the sick boy a softened look as Hinata went back to gathering his ‘disguise’ for the day. Placing the required items over his arm, the soon to be lucky student went inside Naegi’s bathroom to change his attire and not even 5 minutes later returned from the lavatory with his fresh garb.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Muttered Hinata, placing his left arm through the sleeve of Naegi’s black jacket, completing the transformation. Looking down at his new set of clothes, the brunette disliked that each item fit him pretty well, plus he would never admit to the luckster that his hoodie is extremely comfortable. “You really like this hoodie, don’t you? There was at least five of them in your closet.” Hinata tilted his head toward said closet, emphasising his words.

“S-So what…!?” Naegi shot up from bed to battle for his choice in fashion, but instantly regretted the action as he grunted in pain. “I can have a favourite hoodie…” Retreating, the sick boy let his head fall back into the embrace of his pillow.

“Hey, didn’t say it was a bad thing.” Hinata returned to the side of the bed. “Now… before I leave, is there anyone or anything that I should be aware of?” The question caused a soft hum to emanate from Naegi.

Shortly after thinking, the luckster began to list off his classmates with his fingers. “You should be careful around… Kirigiri-san, Maizono-san, Ikusaba-san-”

“Stop.” Hinata raised a hand toward Naegi’s face. “Do you have a picture of your class? I can’t get looks or gender from family names.” Eyes widening from realisation, the boy in bed clumsily snatched their mobile phone from a small bedside table. After a few thumb movements, Naegi turned his phone screen toward Hinata and began to list off each of his classmates’ names and talents associated with them. Continuing to describe each member of his own class, Naegi gave the names of those he suspects will cause Hinata strife.

“So… what you’re telling me is, I have to be careful around all the girls?” Crossing his arms, Hinata looked over Naegi with a dubious expression.

“I don’t know why… but, I’m normally hanging out with the girls in my class…” The luckster looked honestly bewildered with this knowledge he possessed. “I try to hang out with the guys when I can, but Maizono-san or Kirigiri-san… sometimes ask for my help when I plan to…” Now, Hinata wasn’t by any means gifted in the world of romance, he could admit about himself. However, even the brunette could understand the implications of the two girls’ actions. One of them was the Super Highschool Level detective for crying out loud. Playing the role of Naegi just got a massive difficulty spike.

“Before I begin to regret my decision, when does your class start and where’s the classroom?” Hinata tried to calm his anxiety as he was feeling as he requested more information.

“It’s on the first floor to the left, after the entrance hall, look for seventy-eight on the signs… and class starts at nine o’clock.” After relaying the info Hinata asked for, Naegi pulled up his covers in an attempt to get comfortable.

Hinata nodded at the material that was given to him, pulling up his phone to compare what the current time was. “Eight… fifty-four…”

Oh shit.

“If I’m doing this I gotta go…!” In a panic, Hinata bolted out of Naegi’s dorm, slamming the door behind him in a fluster. Taking off in a sprint, the reserve course student mentally recalled the directions he was given and sped away.

\-------

Naegi sighed as his childhood friend dashed from his dorm room. The luckster moved their vision to the white hand towel that was currently cooling the heat rising from his forehead.

“For being annoyed… he still looks after me.” Naegi whispered to himself as the eyelids encompassing his hazel spheres became weighted like lead. “He really is a tsundere… right Komaru…?” Eyes now clasped shut, sleep took over the small frame of the sick boy.


	2. Growth spurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while for another chapter, things have been happening on my end that I can't control. Regardless enjoy! I should be getting another chapter done at some point.

“Phew…!” Exhaustion enveloped Hinata’s body as he arrived at his destination, kneeling over, hands on knee’s, gasping for air. Regaining his composure for a second, Hinata removed his phone from his pocket to check the time. “Eight-fifty… eight… thank god…” Planting a hand against the now in sight classroom door, Hinata began to mull over what he was about to do and how he was going to do it.

“What would Makoto do…? Probably just smile and say, ‘Good morning!’.” Thinking of announcing himself to a group of strangers in such a carefree manner, Hinata winced at the foreboding awkwardness that he was going to emit, it didn’t help that these students he was about to meet were Super Highschool Level. Plus, he wasn’t the Super Highschool Level Actor, it only added to the misery he was sure to feel. Before he could he stop it, another sigh left his mouth.

“I just gotta do it…” Mentally pumping himself up and slapping his cheeks, the brunette went to grab hold of the classroom door. As his hand met metal, Hinata paused as a flurry of thoughts intruded to the front of his mind.

‘What if I get caught? Will it affect Makoto’s grade? Will both of us get expelled? What if-’

Unfortunately for Hinata, his phone screen snuck itself in to view displaying the time of Eight-fifty-nine. Clenching his eyes shut, Hinata proceeded to banish all his previous thoughts, took a deep breath and slid open the classroom door with a trembling hand. The oak made a sudden sound as the door glided across the frame it rested in and Hinata took a step inside.

Fifteen pairs of eyes all swung to face the clatter of wood where Hinata had stepped through, all widening at the brunette’s figure. Any sort of phrase or sentence Hinata had come up with or was about to say, died in his throat and left an uncomfortable lump pressing against his vocal cords. Silence began to suffocate the entire classroom, as the reserve course student felt the scrutinising glares of Naegi’s classmates. Looking over the room, Hinata quickly began to try and match faces to names from the photo his childhood friend had shown him less than ten minutes ago.

“Naegi-kun…?” A gentle voice caused Hinata to flinch and face the direction the sound came from. His eyes met that of a beautiful sapphire haired girl, adorning a worried expression on her gorgeous face.

“G-Good morning… Maizono.” Mentally, Hinata high fived himself for remembering the name of the girl with extreme haste. Absorbing his words, Maizono looked somewhat shocked and began to stare even harder than before.

‘Wait…! Makoto uses honorifics…!’ Realising his mistake, he attempted to redeem himself, but was interrupted by a shadow that began to loom over him. Glancing upwards, Hinata came face to face with what the fake luckster would describe as… a delinquent.

“Yo, you ‘are’ Naegi, right?” A voice came from the ‘delinquent’ and Hinata could tell it was oozing hostility. Taking a second to plant himself firm, the brunette took a second to breath.

“Yes, I am… good morning Owoda…-kun.” The ruffian in front of him squinted his eyes at the response he was given. Internally, Hinata was begging for Owoda to just back up a bit so he could get some space but didn’t dare to ask that out loud.

“Alright…!” Before Hinata could brace himself, an arm swung around his neck in a carefree way, latching onto him. “Glad to see you’ve finally hit puberty little man…! Hahaha…!” A balled fist trudged its way through Hinata locks of hair. It was evident to be a gesture of playful affection from the gang leader, however the only thing Hinata felt was a headache beginning to form.

“Nice to see you’ve joined us in the height department Naegi.” Gesturing with thumbs up, an orange haired boy gave a cheeky remark with a wink. “Took you long enough.”

‘Pretty sure that’s Kuwata.’

“Hoho…! So, it truly is Naegi-dono… what a drastic change! He must have bought a level up pass.” Another comment made its way to Hinata’s ears and the culprit was from a round young man, pushing up their glasses as the light reflected, hiding their eyes.

‘That’s got to be Yamada.’

“Regardless of Neagi-kun’s sudden change, I am glad that he is here on time! I was beginning to think he may call in sick to try and leave the lecture we are going to be taking part in!” A fierce gaze planted itself in front of Hinata, red and white surrounded him as words were shouted. “Good morning Naegi-kun!!”

‘Going to say that’s Ishimaru… loud, just like Makoto said…’

“Heh, Naeg-ichi is looking all grown up now. Maybe Fujisak-ichi won’t be too far behind?” Hinata saw a man who… didn’t belong in a high school classroom. Stubble was planted messily on his jaw and they had brown hair being a bit too wild.

“Ehhh!? D-Don’t jinx it Yasohiro-kun!” A feeble reply came from the person in a green, girls sailor uniform, sitting a little closer to the gathering at the entrance of the classroom.

‘So that’s Yasohiro and… I’m glad Makoto told me Fujisaki is a guy.’

“Hmph.” A grunt came from behind a large book at the back of the classroom. “Hopefully a backbone grew along with the rest of his body.” The snide comment came from a boy with golden blonde hair and wearing an expensive looking black suit.

‘His ego’s as big as the book he’s reading… but that’s Togami… okay.’

Hinata closed his eyes and recounted the many experiences with Makoto he’s had and tried to formulate something that the luckster might say. “Geez, c’mon guys… it’s not a big deal.” Using a smile to mask his thoughts, Hinata begged to any sort of god that he came off as convincing.

“You are correct!” A giant smile came from Ishimaru. “Very shortly we are going to receive a lecture that will better our academic progress! I’m glad to see you are eager to learn as well, Naegi-kun!” Finishing with a salute, the moral compass left to return to his seat, eyes shining in anticipation for the incoming lecture.

“You’re way to excited for this man… it’s probably gonna be a ball ache like last time.” Kuwata spoke up in a tried tone as he leaned back in his chair.

“Stop leaning on your chair Kuwata-kun! It’s not proper school etiquette!” Was the response the baseball star got, causing the ginger to roll his eyes.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief when the attention shifted from himself. Locating the remaining empty seat, he swiftly sat down and gripped his knee’s in anticipation. Hinata always attended a normal school with average classes, the reserve course was no different from this, even if it was affiliated with hope’s peak. Since this was a Super High-school Level class, he should expect anything. As the fake luckster slowly began to panic, he glanced at his surroundings to calm himself down, trying to divert his nervousness.

“You look restless… Naegi-kun.” Being suddenly addressed, Hinata jolted up straight and whipped his head to face whoever spoke to him. His eyes were greeted by purple orbs inspecting his entire being with excruciating detail, a chill ran down the boy’s spine. Hinata quickly cleared his throat to regain his self-control and recalled the name of who spoke to him.

“I’m okay, uh… Kirigiri-san. Thanks for checking though.” Attempting to sound confident, Hinata gave a small nod to accompany his words.

“Are you sure? Ever since you arrived it looks like you’ve been anxious the entire time.” Kirigiri made a point to tighten her eyelids to ensnare Hinata’s vision, making sure he didn’t look away. “It’s like… you’re not yourself, maybe a different person I dare say.”

Fuck.

“I-I don’t know what you mean Kirigiri-san… I just had a growth spurt. I still can’t believe it myself to be honest.” Hinata waved his hands in front of him in a panic, something Naegi would often do when confronted by… the many things that have happened to him.

‘Naegi even told me to be careful of Kirigiri in particular… I can see why. Christ.’

“I see.” The detective closed her eyes which allowed Hinata to free himself from her stare. “Hopefully nothing bad has happened to you… Naegi-kun.” Lavender hair swung round as Kirigiri faced the front of the classroom.

Sighing for umpteenth this morning, Hinata opted to check inside Naegi’s desk and see what his study material was like. Reaching to grab a notebook, the wooden door frame that had entrapped him in this situation made a clatter. Pausing from his current task, the reserve course student moved his vision to the sound and saw a woman in standard teacher apparel.

“Settle down everyone, I’m glad to see everyone is present.” The teacher proceeded to walk to the front of the class with papers in hand. “As I’m sure you all know, today will be a lecture and it will about the moral ethics of how talent is the focal point of society.” Slamming down the paper stack she once held, the woman gazed over the students in front of her. “I will have you undivided attention for the next three hours, be sure to listen closely.”

Hinata heard a few mutters and a couple of moans at the teacher’s words. Glad to be currently alive, Hinata took one more breath and braced himself for the next three hours, it shouldn’t be so bad… right?

Hinata couldn’t be anymore wrong.


End file.
